


Time Reunites Us

by doyouseethestarstonight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bartender Tony, Bottom Tony, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky's got a secret, Dark Fantasy, Dark Stephen, Fantasy, Human Steve, Human Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Possessive Stephen, Protective Stephen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Romance, She's got a thing for Stephen, Top Stephen, Vampires, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Witch Wanda, Witches, it's maybe a lil obvious, spells, stephen is like 500 years old, stephen likes it, steve rogers - Freeform, tony is a smart ass, vampire Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouseethestarstonight/pseuds/doyouseethestarstonight
Summary: Stephen Strange is a 506 year old vampire who can't help but fall in love with the same soul, each time appearing as a different human being.It now appears as a stubborn, snarky bartender who is targeted by a witch.Stephen can't handle another heartbreak, so he takes the bartender with no intention of letting him go.**Inspired from the extremely talented umikochannart's Tumblr and her moonlight au. Seriously, go check it out that girl can draw.**





	1. Chapter 1

**The Year 1943**

Steve Rogers walks down a cold alleyway, clutching his coat and squeezing it towards his body to maintain warmth in the cool October weather. He is shaking though pushes through, knowing that he is only minutes away from his shabby yet warm apartment. As he walks in his path he sees a man leaned against the wall of a bar, dressed in nothing but black slacks and a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone.

As Steve approached he got a better look at the man. The man was muscular with pale skin and black hair with grey streaks going on either side of his head. When the man turned his head to look at the approaching Steve, Steve couldn't help but notice that the man's eyes were a piercing blue. They never left Steve as he approached, and a part of him wanted to keep his head down and push on, but he knew that he couldn't, that doing so would be letting him win, and for some reason, deep in his soul, Steve didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of intimidating him. 

As he prepared to pass the man, wondering how in the hell he wasn't cold, the man's hand slid around his wrist. Steve paused, adrenaline spiking up. Something about the man's touch electrified him, but it was also that Steve was a smaller man. He was used to getting pushed around and of course when he fought back he would be knocked to the ground. He didn't have his best friend Bucky around at the moment, he was off somewhere taking care of business. Of course no one ever told little old Steve what was actually going on. 

"Yes?" Steve asked, lifting his chin at the taller man. "How can I help you, sir?"

"You're such a little thing this time around," The man mused, his eyes examining Steve's face, seeming not to let any detail go unnoticed. "Then again, you were never exactly huge."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, cheeks burning up. "What's the big idea?"

"Come here," The man said, beginning to pull Steve into a dark alleyway.

Steve dug his heels in but it hardly did him any good. The man was pulling him along as if he weighed little less than a feather. He considered screaming bloody murder but how would he look if he screamed and men came running and saw that it was a boy screaming? He'd be picked on even worse. He didn't know what this man wanted but the second his grip relented, he'd sock him in the face and then run as fast as he could towards his apartment. 

"Let go of me," Steve ordered, but was ignored. "Fella, I told you to let me go!"

Once they were deeper into the alley, the stranger backed Steve against a brick wall, putting his arms on either side of him. 

He gripped Steve's chin with his thumb and pointer finger, tipping it back against the wall, "I stopped taking orders from you a long time ago."

"I don't even know you," Steve glared.

"There's not a single part of you that remembers me?" The stranger asked, cocking his head to the side, his thumb dragging across Steve's lower lip. "Has it really been that long, my love?"

"Get away from me," Steve said, getting more and more nervous with each passing second. 

"You never remember me," The stranger sighed, ignoring Steve completely. "You come back over and over and I'm forced to..._want_ you. Though maybe I'm not forced to do anything. Maybe the love I have for you never went away, and each time I sense your soul in each new body...I just can't help myself."

"Mister," Steve tried a softer response now. "Please. I just want to get home. I don't know what you have going on at this moment, but I really need to get home. I have work in the morning." Actually, he was still just applying, but he found playing the victim often got him what he wanted. The only thing was that he hated playing the big eyed, innocent, helpless victim. 

The stranger chuckled, and he pulled his hand away from Steve's chin. "Let me walk you home...what's your name, darling?"

"No thank you," Steve muttered. "I can get home all by myself. And I don't exactly feel comfortable giving a stranger my name."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" The stranger asked. "Maybe I should give you my name, then. Stephen. Stephen Strange."

"Strange?" Steve echoed skeptically. "That's a rather odd surname."

"It's still mine," A predatory look came across the stranger--Stephen's--face. "Not the only thing in this alleyway that I have a claim to."

Steve felt a strange, foreign feeling in his stomach, "You're not...you couldn't be..."

"Yes darling," said Stephen. "I mean you."

That sent Steve off the edge, "You don't have claim to a goddamn thing, especially not me."

Steve then began to try to push Stephen but his wrists were caught in Stephen's grip and pinned on either side of his head. Steve struggled vehemently against Stephen's hold but didn't get anywhere. After a few seconds of struggling, he came to the conclusion that he was just wasting a lot of energy. 

"It's not too late to scream," Stephen smirked. "Or are you still afraid of what people will think?" He leaned his face down towards Steve's. "Tell me...Steve...what's more important to you? Your life or your reputation? Which is already quite slandered around here, by the way."

"How do you know my name?" Steve asked, his blood now chilled. How had Stephen also known what Steve had been thinking. "Get your hands off of me."

"All the things I could do to you," Stephen purred. "All of the things I _will _do to you. I've tried being a gentleman in the past, you know. It never worked out."

"This is you being a gentleman?" Steve demanded. 

"Easy, darling," Stephen whispered. "Now hold still."

He leaned forward and Steve pressed his head back against the wall, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. Just as their lips were about to connect a cloud of darkness enveloped them and when Steve opened his eyes, they were standing in front of his apartment building. Steve immediately realized that he was released from Stephen's grip. 

"Until next time," Stephen grinned darkly. "Darling."

Without responding Steve raced into his building, into his apartment, locking all of the doors and windows, and bless his heart, the poor boy was so rattled he could hardly sleep, scared that the stranger..._Stephen_...would invade his dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Year 2018**

Tony found that when you were drunk, you liked to dance.

When he poured someone a drink, they'd come out of their shell and try to some uncensored, adult fun. At first, after the first drink, they'd mumble something about how they shouldn't be doing this. After the second drink they'd say something about work in the morning, or a husband who expected them to be at home with the kids, or maybe they had just broken up with another one of the world's assholes. 

After the third drink, they'd be giggling and telling jokes before their feet guided them to the dance floor and they started grinding against the nearest man or woman. Sometimes, Tony would take advantage and not care, slipping away from the bar and coming up behind them to grab onto their hips and sway with them. At first they'd try to pull away, mumbling those same words, "I _can't_."

But they still do.

The next morning they wake up in his bed after a night of satisfying sex, and cheeks burning with shame or excitement, they quickly gather up their clothes and rush out of the apartment. Some tried to stay, some tried to return for another night of fun, but Tony wouldn't allow such thing. A long time ago he had made a pact to himself to never seep with the same person twice. It complicated things and he wasn't in any mood to allow any complications into his life.

He didn't want to form connections, he didn't want to fall in love. He just wanted to have some fun for as long as he was on this Earth. He didn't need anyone, anyway. His father had passed at a young age and his mother had died conceiving him. He didn't have any other family so into the foster homes he went. At age sixteen he ran away and decided to take care of himself. 

A few right turns later, he was the owner of his own bar. He enjoyed bartending, hearing people's stories, knowing what buttons to push to make them vulnerable, before he swept in for the kill, digging his claws inside of them to make them, for one night, want him. To need him to satiate their desire for something greater, something _better_, if not for one night. 

He was cleaning a shot glass when someone entered the bar. He didn't know who, or how he even noticed they did due to the bustling crowds and people going in and out, but he felt them come in, like his blood chilling and skin tingling. He cast his gaze towards the door but at least five people had came in, none that looked all too special. Just a couple and a few college kids. 

He turned his back to reach for the rum bottle after a young man had ordered a Cuba Libra, and when he spun back around, preparing to show off his skills, the young man was gone, and in his place was someone who made Tony's breath hitch. 

The man was tall with a muscular build, his hair was dark and neatly combed. He had high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes with features that were nothing short of strikingly beautiful. He looked at Tony with a look Tony used too much, the look of someone on the hunt. He had mastered that look, had gotten into many beds with that look, but he had never seen it aimed at him. Something about it's intensity unnerved him, but also slightly turned him on.

"What'll it be?" He asked, thanking himself for sounding completely normal and unfazed. 

"How much for you, darling?" The stranger flirted. 

"I'm not for sale," Tony replied.

"Everything has a price," The stranger said. 

"Not me," said Tony. "Are you gonna order a drink?"

"Cosmopolitan," said the stranger. 

Tony went to work fixing the drink, all the while feeling the stranger's piercing gaze on his back. He turned around and gave the stranger the drink, and the stranger took it and took one sip, trying it out. Tony was almost offended. He had spent years working on his bartending skills, and he knew that he wasn't half bad at making a few drinks, especially a Cosmopolitan. 

"So," said Tony. "I'm guessing you watch Sex and the City?"

"I like sex in the city," The stranger said. 

"_And _the city. The show?"

"I don't watch television," He said. "But I watch people. Then I close in."

"Like a serial killer?" Tony teased. 

"You're quite the joker," The stranger didn't sound annoyed, but amused. "Is there anything that can seal that smart mouth of yours?"

"Sleeping," said Tony, his skin now tingling with desire. 

The stranger smirked, "I bet there are plenty of things. Maybe it'd have better use with something...inside of it?"

"Wow, coming on strong," said Tony. "What makes you think I'm that kind of guy?"

"I've been watching you for a while, Tony," said the stranger. "You might not have seen me, but I've seen you. And even from a distance...you drive me crazy. I simply must have you."

Tony smirked, "I think that can be arranged, Mr...?"

"Strange," The stranger extended his hand. "Stephen Strange."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

Stephen trapped Tony against the wall, his hands pinned on either side of his head, held in the vampire's strong grip. Tony struggled vehemently against his hold, pulling and twisting his wrists but they had played this game before, and Stephen's grip was nigh unbreakable. After a few seconds he stopped, chest rising and falling heavily, and eternally hating the smug smirk on Stephen's face.

"Are you quite done, darling?" Stephen cocked his head to the side. "Poison? Seriously? Surely you know that I can smell that shit from a mile away. It was a cute attempt, though." Stephen's eyes lit up. "If I let you go, would you run again? It would amuse to see how far you think you'd get before I caught you again."

"Fuck you," Tony said breathlessly. 

The vampire had been keeping him hostage for a week, and he wasn't making it easy. 

Tony, that is. 

**One Week Ago**

For the first time, Tony hadn't brought a conquest back to his place. Instead, they had gone to Stephen's weird, Victorian style apartment. When they had entered Stephen had taken off Tony's jacket, his fingers brushing against Tony's neck, and the contact sending shivers down Tony's spine. The lights were off, and Tony expected Stephen to turn them on, but he didn't.

It took all of five seconds before Tony was over Stephen's shoulder, being carried to a bedroom. Tony protested but found his pants tightening at Stephen's brusque nature. Within the next five seconds he was thrown on the bed, Stephen on top of him, pressing him down to the mattress. He squirmed a little but Stephen grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. 

"Assertive today, are we?" Tony breathed.

Their lips met, and for some reason it felt _right_, like this was something Tony was meant to be doing. He responded hungrily to the feel of Stephen's lips on his, parting his lips to grant Stephen's anxious tongue into his mouth, where it dominated his tongue and every other inch of his mouth. Stephen was kissing him so ravenously that for a second Tony couldn't breath, and he began to whimper, not sure if he wanted more or for Stephen to stop. Or at least slow down. 

Stephen then went to Tony's neck, and began kissing along his jawline, his tongue darting out and dragging down his neck to his collarbone. Tony felt himself harden at the contact. He had had sex with various people before, men and women, though for some reason Stephen's touch electrified him, and turned him into some pathetic schoolgirl who wanted more. 

"More," He purred. 

Stephen let go of his hands and went down to unbutton Tony's pants, unzipping them in one quick motion. He continued bombarding Tony's neck and jawline with feverish kisses. When he found Tony's sweet spot Tony let out a soft moan that started intensifying in volume as Stephen kept on the spot, kissing and biting and sucking at the skin, as Tony let out soft groans and moans of pleasure, each one music to Stephen's ears. 

Then suddenly Tony felt a quick jab of pain in his neck. He hissed in pain, wondering what the hell Stephen was doing. He hadn't actually drew blood, had he? Stephen pulled away and Tony looked up at him, an annoyed remark laying in wait at his lips, when he froze. 

Stephen hovered above him, two sharp fangs bared, blood dripping from them. His eyes were now red, and with the moonlight shining through a large bay window, Tony didn't know whether or not he looked angelic or demonic. Either way, he was getting the hell out of here right fucking now.

He pushed against Stephen's chest, his adrenaline spiking up at the danger he had put himself in. Stephen chuckled darkly and grabbed Tony's wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. Tony struggled with everything he had to free himself from the man's grip but Stephen locked Tony's legs with his own, so all Tony could really do was squirm underneath Stephen's weight. 

"Get off me," Tony gasped. 

"Be still," said Stephen.

Tony ignored him and continued to squirm, letting out groans of frustration. Stephen's grip tightened and Tony winced, finally stopping his movement. He glared up at Stephen with a look mixed with fear, betrayal, and anger. 

"What are you?" He demanded.

"You haven't already guessed?" Stephen used his free hand to cup Tony's face. "And here I thought you were beauty and brains."

"Vampires don't exist," Tony argued. 

"And yet...you've landed yourself in the clutches of an especially horny one," Stephen said teasingly, igniting Tony's rage even more.

Tony began to struggle again, "Let me go."

"What does it matter?" asked Stephen, dragging his thumb across Tony's lower lip. "How do you know you haven't slept with a vampire before?"

"You bit me," Tony said, letting his body give slightly, finally accepting that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"And you were delicious," said Stephen. "However, it's not the only thing I wish to taste tonight."

He leaned down and Tony braced himself for their lips to meet again. Once they did, Stephen forced his tongue into Tony's mouth, quickly dominating him once again. Tony found his body responding positively, his back arching in pleasure and the moans spill from his lips into Stephen's waiting mouth. Stephen pulled his hands away from Tony's wrists and began unbuttoning his own pants.

Tony took the opportunity to kick out, hitting Stephen in the chin. Stephen stumbled back and Tony threw himself off the bed. He was just about to pass through the door of the bedroom when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He kicked about and yelled and twisted with all of his might but he found himself being pressed face first into the bed, Stephen pressing into his back and grabbing his wrists to pin his arms down by his side.

"Get off of me," Tony demanded. He felt Stephen began to pull down his boxers from the back and began to panic, thrashing about. "No! Stop!" He had never felt like this before. He had never felt so helpless. "Please." The last word came out a breathless plea.

The hand yanking his boxers down stopped, and relief flooded through Tony's heart. He found himself being flipped around, face to face with Stephen, who was watching him like he was a completely different entity. Stephen's hand slid into Tony's boxers and grabbed his throbbing member. 

Tony began to struggle again but it did little to stop Stephen from stroking his dick softly in slow, sensitive strokes. Tony felt his insides churning with want but knew that this was wrong. There was no way in hell he was about to have sex with a vampire, right?

"Don't," Tony whimpered, but was ignored. 

Stephen began jerking him off, yanking his dick with such expertise that Tony wondered how many times he had done this. It didn't take Tony long before he came, seeing stars as he did. He didn't know whether to hate Stephen or lose himself in this moment, lose himself in the dark parts of him that had wanted him, and that despite his conscience screaming at him, wanted more.

They laid there for a few minutes, with Tony breathing heavily. Stephen licked the tips of his fingers. 

"Will you let me go now?" Tony breathed. "You've had your rapey fun."

"Darling," Stephen purred. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked angrily. 

"This was never about having a cheap night of sex," said Stephen. "You will not step foot outside of this apartment."

"You can't keep me here," Tony challenged.

"Our previous encounter proves otherwise," Stephen leaned in closer to Tony's face. "I could do whatever I wanted to you, and there's not a goddamn thing you could ever do to stop me."

Tony turned his face away, "I won't stop, you know. I won't stop trying to get away from you."

"Oh darling," Stephen's nose dragged down Tony's neck. "I'm counting on it. I've been bored for _decades_."


	4. Chapter 4

It was his punishment whenever he annoyed Stephen. He was on his side in a dark room with his hands chained behind his bag, his mouth gagged with a thick strip of tape. He wore nothing but a fitted black undershirt and dark grey sweatpants.

The first time Stephen had administered his punishment, he had fought tooth and nail, but was ultimately overpowered. The second time, he had untied himself, because Stephen used to use rope, and when Stephen opened the door to let him out, he stabbed Stephen in the chest with a rusty nail he had pulled free from the floorboards and made a break for it. However, he was still caught, and Stephen was now more pissed off than before, earning him an extra four hours in the dark room. This time he had tried poisoning Stephen. Stephen had made breakfast, and honestly Tony didn't know why he bothered, and Tony tried to sneak rat poison in there but Stephen had turned and caught him in the act. Tony threw a chair at Stephen and had ran, not towards the door, but towards the bedroom where he had planned to barricade himself in there, but Stephen was faster than him, and stronger than him, and he had been caught.

Then Stephen had pulled out the chains and Tony had begged him not to, that he'd behave, but Stephen had just chuckled darkly before turning him over on a wooden table and shacking his hands behind his back, grabbing Tony's throat gently from behind and commenting on how such a remarkable creature Tony was, and how _different _he was this time. 

Tony hadn't known what he was talking about, and didn't think he cared to. He was worrying about his bar. Surely the police were looking for him, but had anyone been paying attention when he left with Stephen? Had Stephen used his vampire powers to make sure that no one _could _pay attention? Had he enveloped them in a mist and then suddenly it was almost like they weren't in the club anymore? They probably just thought he was another conquest and that Tony was out somewhere doing his own thing and slacking. 

For the first time, Tony wished that his heart could've been good instead of the dark, shriveled up organ that it had evolved into over the course of his long and rough life. He wished that he could've gotten a safer profession like teaching, and then maybe he wouldn't have ended up in the clutches of Stephen. But he had allowed himself to become this bitter, promiscuous, alcoholic bastard.

Speaking of which, Tony hadn't had a drop of alcohol since his abduction, nor had he had any sex. Stephen had only touched him to restrain him, not that he ever wanted to have sex with Stephen ever again. The thought disgusted him, but still remembering Stephen's hands on him, holding him down and having his way with him brought a tingle to his loins that he tried to smother with the fact that Stephen had _fucking kidnapped him__. _

The creaking sound of the door opening jerked Tony out of his thoughts, and in stepped the psycho vampire himself, Stephen Strange. Stephen looked over at Tony lying helplessly on the floor, though the look on his face was hard to discern in the dark. Stephen walked over to him before squatting and cocking his head to the side, and Tony wondered if he could see in the dark. 

"Have you calmed down?" Stephen asked in that smug, low voice that Tony had had to suffer a week through. 

Tony glared back up at him, unable to respond due to the gag over his mouth. He heard Stephen release a deep chuckle before with one swift movement he ripped the tape from Tony's mouth. Tony flinched and let out a grunt of pain. Stephen bawled up the tape before throwing it into a far corner of the room. Tony looked in that direction to avoid having to look Stephen in the eyes. 

"Can I let you out now?" Stephen asked. 

Tony didn't say anything back, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Stephen, which he was sure would only amuse him. He felt Stephen's soft touch at his chin, which turned his face towards the vampire's. Even in the dark, Tony could see the red glint in Stephen's eyes, the same one he had seen the first night they met, when Stephen had drunk his blood. 

"I asked you a question," Stephen said.

In the darkness, Tony smirked. If he could finally get a chance to fuck with Stephen, he was definitely going to take it. He jerked his chin out of Stephen's grip and moved away from him a little, his bonds scraping against the floor, the sound of metal carving wood. 

"Tony, don't be stubborn," said Stephen, who followed Tony, keeping the closeness between them. He got on his knees and leaned towards Tony, putting two arms on either side of him. "Answer me."

Tony glared defiantly back at him. 

"Tony Stark," Stephen leaned in closer, putting his mouth right next to Tony's ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down Tony's spine. "I will bring a sound out of that mouth, whether you do so willingly or unwillingly is of no importance to me." 

Tony remained silent.

Stephen let out a deep growl, "What happens next...you bring on yourself."

He laid a kiss on Tony's neck, and Tony tensed. Stephen wasn't, right? He wouldn't dare. Not wanting to give him any satisfaction of reaction, Tony remained completely still despite the rapid beating of his heart. Stephen continued his assault, kissing down to Tony's jawline. 

_Don't move, don't move, don't move__. _Tony thought. _He won't get the better of you. Not this time. Don't let him, Tony. Be stronger._

Stephen moved closer to Tony and grabbed his upper arms, pushing him even more against the wall. His bonds pressed into his skin but Tony ignored the uncomfortable feeling. Stephen's lips once again found Tony's sweet spot and he began kissing at the skin. A moan arose in Tony's throat but he bit his lip to keep it to himself, and successfully kept the noise locked in his throat. Stephen continued to bite and mark his neck, and Tony felt like he would explode it felt so good, but he kept all moans and groans to himself. 

Stephen seemed to finally give up and pulled away, his eyes still red. He grabbed Tony's chin and tilted it up. Tony wondered if they were going to kiss as he felt Stephen's thumb drag across his lower lip. They were so close he could smell Stephen's expensive cologne, almost see the pattern of blood red in his black jacket. In the darkness, he could've sworn he saw a grin on Stephen's face when suddenly he felt the vampire's hands grab the waist band of his sweats. Tony stiffened and began to try to move away but Stephen reached around him to grab the link connecting his wrists. 

"Stop," Tony grumbled, giving in. 

"And here I thought you were mute," Stephen teased victoriously, but stopping his advances. "You will never win against me, Tony. The next time I ask you a question, you will answer me, if I tell you to do something, you will do it."

"No," said Tony stubbornly. 

Stephen chuckled, "You've never been a bottom, huh?"

Tony's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"You've never been the one to submit. You've always been the top, never the bottom. You've never been this helpless, and it's killing you," He pushed Tony over so that he was laying down on his side. Then he heard the clinking of metal and suddenly his wrists were free. He sat up and rubbed his wrists which ached slightly. 

Stephen stood to his feet, "I've made lunch. You will come and eat. You think I haven't noticed your little hunger strike?"

"Whether I do or don't eat is my business," said Tony. "You can't make me do a goddamn thing."

"So stubborn," Stephen mused. "So incredibly stubborn. What shall I do with you, darling?"

Tony smiled venomously, "You could let me go?"

"Not a fucking chance," Stephen said, returning his venomous smile with something extra hidden in his eyes, though Tony couldn't say what.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shower," Stephen ordered.

"Suck my dick," Tony said with a polite smile.

"Is that an offer?" Stephen cocked his head to the side. 

Tony's face fell, "If you ever come near my penis again, I'll slit your throat."

Stephen chuckled darkly, "I'd like to see you try."

Tony had been eating cereal when suddenly Stephen had walked over to him, picked him up, and carried him into Stephen's fancy bathroom. Of course he had protested but he knew that physically he could do nothing against Stephen, so he laid in his arms helplessly as he was taken into the bathroom. He feared that Stephen might try another sexual assault, but so far the vampire had made no attempt to rip Tony's clothes off. 

"What do you care anyway?" Tony asked irritably. "Oh, you like your hostages nice and clean, is that it?"

"When you worked at the bar you groomed yourself much better," Stephen remarked. "When I first saw you it took every ounce of willpower not to take you then and there. But now you hardly take care of yourself."

"I don't know if you noticed," Tony grumbled. "But taking care of myself is not something I normally do."

"Don't worry about it darling, I'll do it for you," said Stephen. Then he paused, his eyes studying Tony's face. "I've been good, you know. I've been behaving. For you."

"If you really wanted to be good---" Tony began.

"I'm not letting you go," Stephen said in an annoyed tone. It was something Tony brought up often. 

"Why not?" Tony demanded, mentally kicking himself for sounding a little whiny. 

"It's too dangerous," said Stephen.

"What the hell does that _mean_?" Tony demanded. "Dangerous for me? How?"

"Trust me," Stephen said, and Tony couldn't help himself after that.

His hand shot out and he slapped the vampire across the face as hard as he could. Stephen's heard barely turned from the impact though his cheek did redden. He kept his cheek hidden, his lips pulling back into a grin. 

"Trust you?" Tony seethed. "I will _never _trust you. You're a psychopath. You kidnapped me, and you won't tell me why. You boss me around and lock me up in dark rooms. I _hate _you."

Stephen flinched slightly at that, and Tony was momentarily confused. Why would Stephen care whether or not he hated him? He was just his prisoner. 

"Get in the shower," Stephen said in a low tone.

"No," Tony raised his chin stubbornly. 

"It's simple," Stephen turned his head back to look Tony in the eyes, and Tony felt his blood chill, as Stephen's eyes were now glowing red. "First, you take your clothes off." Tony saw a quick flash of movement before he was pinned against the wall, Stephen's arms on either side of him as his body pressed him deeper against him. "Would you like me to help you with that step?"

Tony could feel his heart quickly thumping in his chest. He slowly shook his head no, "I can do that."

"Good," Stephen snarled. "You will take off your clothes, then take a shower. Please don't give me an excuse to undress you, darling, because my self control would _shatter_, do you understand?"

Tony nodded in fear, "I understand." His voice shook.

"There are great evils in this world," Stephen's voice softened slightly. "I hope to protect you from them. Every single one of them." He cupped Tony's face in his two large hands. "I've lost you before."

"You don't even know me," Tony whispered.

"You're the pure soul whose haunted me through the years," Stephen said softly. 

Tony let out a bark of laughter, "Ain't nothing pure about me, fangs."

Stephen grinned, "I beg to differ, Mr. Stark." He jerked his head towards the shower. "Now do as I ask and _please_ get in the shower. You stink."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark and cold, but somehow Tony felt weirdly warm and protected in the bed he slept in. The first few nights it had been nearly impossible to fall asleep, as he would begin to wonder whether or not he would ever be able to escape Stephen's clutches. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but the longer he stayed with Stephen, the more he felt himself falling under the vampire's spell. But he also yearned to be outside once more, return to his bar. He had even prayed one night that if he were ever to escape, he would change his ways, hell, be baptized if that's what it took. 

From outside he heard the bustling of cars and life, though it wasn't that frequent as Stephen lived in a secluded part of town. He often fantasized about being in one of those cars, driving fast and away, but every time he looked in the passenger's seat, there was Stephen, looking at him with that possessive grin that lit Tony's skin ablaze with a mixture of fear and desire. 

Deciding his mind was buzzing with too many thoughts and emotions to sleep, he slid out of bed, only wearing his sweats, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders so it draped around him like a cape. The door would be locked, to ensure that Tony would stay in the room until Stephen let him out in the morning. Stephen had had to change the locks twice because somehow Tony had gotten himself out twice. Stephen had threatened to bind Tony's hands and legs at night if it continued. Tony wondered what would even happen if he did escape someday? Stephen would just track him down and find him, and if he went to the police, would they be able to protect him from a horny, bloodthirsty vampire?

Strangely, Stephen hadn't drank Tony's blood since his first night at the apartment. Tony had expected to be Stephen's primary source of blood, but Stephen would just leave on some nights and then return in the morning. Tony could tell he tried to clean the blood around his mouth before he presented himself before Tony, but he could still see the smudges of red around the vampire's mouth. He supposed he should be happy Stephen wasn't drinking his blood, but still...he felt strange at the thought of Stephen drinking someone else's blood...touching their body. 

He shook those devilish thoughts out of his mind. Stephen Strange was a monster. A kidnapping, disgusting monster, and there was no way in Hell Tony would allow himself to develop Stockholm Syndrome. Stephen was an attractive creature, that was true, but that didn't excuse the torture he had put Tony through the past couple of weeks. So far he hadn't done anything to land himself back in the dark room with his hands chained. In fact, things has been rather civil between the two of them. Tony had given Stephen some in character biting remarks, but Stephen mostly brushed them inside. 

Walking over to a wall, he dragged his hands along it's surface, admiring the unique design of red overlapping the golden print. However, something felt off about the wall. He knocked on the wall and found that it sounded hollow. He pushed on it with all of his strength and found that part of the wall gave way as a door. He fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Eyes wide, he scrambled to his feet. In front of him was a dark corridor and at the end of it was a bright red door. 

The rational part of him told him to close the door and get back in the bed. But the other part of him, that part that dominated him and smothered the rational, told him that he would gain nothing from doing that. He would just continue to wait until Stephen opened the door and let him out like a puppy, and this cycle would continue for weeks. Possibly forever. Stephen had been keeping him here and he didn't know why, but he deserved to know. He deserved to know _something_. He couldn't hope that this could be a way out, but he still found his feet carrying him down the corridor and towards the door. 

When he approached it, he hesitated, before he remembered the life he used to have. Anything was better than the hell he was going through now. Anything was better than remaining Stephen's prisoner. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered a plain room. The room had wooden floors and blood red walls, and hanging from the wall was a grand chandelier. Hanging on the wall before Tony were two lit candelabras, and between them was a painting, a painting of which made Tony's heart stop. 

It was a painting of him, at the bar. He rushed towards it, looking at the the script written beneath it. It was his name, printed in beautiful text on a scraggly piece of paper. Was this how Stephen found him? How did he get this? Was this always here? So many questions filled his mind that he thought he might explode from anxiety. Not knowing if he could take any more, he rushed out of the room and through the corridor back to his room. 

Then he passed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Darling."

Stephen's soft whisper woke Tony up. He tore his eyes open, having to force the movement, and found himself looking up into Stephen's icy blue eyes. For a second he was confused until he realized that Stephen was holding him in his arms, kneeling on the floor, holding Tony against his chest almost protectively. The morning light poured through the window, naturally illuminating the room. Stephen wore a black turtleneck and black pants, each fitting his toned body well. 

The events of the night before came rushing back to Tony and his eyes widened, his body stiffening. He remembered finding the secret entrance and going down the dark passageway like something out of a gothic novel. The red door at the end of the hallway that called to him in a bitter tune only he could hear, entrancing him closer and closer to learn it's secrets. And finally the painting of him at the bar.

Stephen's eyebrows furrowed, "Darling, what happened last night? Why were you on the floor?"

Tony's eyes flashed to the now closed passageway, and he began wondering if he had dreamed the entire encounter. It seemed impossible, the whole thing had seemed to real for him to imagine. He looked back at Stephen, surprised by the worry he found in the vampire's eyes. He almost would've been grateful for Stephen's worry if he wasn't so goddamn fed up. 

"Answers," Tony sat up, pushing against the vampire's chest and pushing Stephen away slightly. "Now."

Stephen caught hold of Tony's arms, yanking him closer to him. "Pardon?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Tony said in a low, warning tone. "I'm talking about the painting."

Stephen tensed, Tony seeing the recognition in his eyes. For a moment, Stephen didn't say a word, and Tony wondered with his breath hitched in his throat that he would finally get some answers. He would finally know the real reason Stephen kidnapped him and masqueraded the crime as a form of protection. "It doesn't matter," Stephen finally said after a long pause. 

"Yes the fuck it does!" Tony yelled. "Tell me the truth right now!"

Stephen smirked, cocking his head to the side, "No."

Losing control of his body to his emotions, Tony felt his hand wind back and swing forward with the intent of slapping that smug smile off of the vampire's face, but Stephen caught his wrist and spun Tony around, pulling him to his chest. He grabbed Tony's other wrist and pinned them criss cross against his chest. Tony felt Stephen's mouth at his throat and tried to twist free. 

"Let go of me," Tony demanded, breathless from his attempts to break Stephen's vice grip. 

"Are you done?" Stephen asked, his breath sending a jolt down Tony's spine.

Tony stopped struggling, the only sound in the quiet room being his heavy breathing. "Let go of me." He said, his voice now sounding almost pleading. "_Please._"

"Don't think I will," said Stephen, and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't think you've calmed down yet."

"You're a monster," Tony breathed. "A heartless monster.

A pause. "I know." 

"Why did you say it doesn't matter?" Tony asked. 

"Because this time I can save you," said Stephen.

"Tell me what that _means_," Tony begged. "Help me understand this. Help me understand you."

"You're safe," Stephen breathed in Tony's ear. "Why isn't that good enough?"

"Stephen," Tony whispered. "This will never be good enough. Being your prisoner will never be good enough for me."

"You're hardly my prisoner," Stephen chuckled. "Prisoners hardly get fed as well as you do."

"This isn't funny," Tony snapped. 

"I think it's anything but," said Stephen. 

"Just tell me," Tony let his tense body go limp. "Just tell me, Stephen."

There was another long pause, and for a moment Tony thought Stephen wouldn't, and that they'd be back at square one. For a second he was worried that he'd be stuck here forever, living the same routine with Stephen. He knew a part of him that trusted Stephen, that part he'd try to smother for the rest of his life, because Stephen was the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever met. 

"Tonight," said Stephen. "At dinner. I'll tell you everything."

"Seriously?" asked Tony, shocked by the vampire's words.

Stephen sighed, "Everything, darling."

"Great," Tony felt a great burden lift out of his heart, but wasn't sure why. "Now let go of me."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple months since their first meeting, and every time Stephen saw poor, helpless little Steve, his trousers tightened. He wanted nothing more than to throw the boy on the bed and have his way with him as the scrawny blonde begged for mercy. However, he knew doing so would only cement his desire for the boy, and cement Steve's mistrust of him. Why should he even care whether or not Steve hated him? He had done this dance plenty of times with the same soul, each baring a different face, but with different memories spawned during a new lifetime.

Stephen slipped into Steve's small, humble apartment. The place was small and cozy like Steve himself, with rather plain furniture. The apartment was bare but still looked lived in, with some papers clogging up a table, a fresh cup of coffee on a nightstand, and some family pictures. Stephen was familiar with the space, as sometimes he found himself in this exact apartment, watching the young man sleep, repressing the urge to stroke his face.

There was something off this time. The apartment felt too quiet, and usually at this time of day Steve was around. He was either stubbornly trying to fix something that broke by himself, reading the newspaper, or spending time with his best friend Bucky. Stephen at first didn't mind Bucky's presence, but as time went on he found himself envious of the admiration in Steve's eyes when he looked upon his best friend. He found himself following Bucky home one night, where he learned his dark secret.

"Ah," Stephen grinned. "There you are, darling."

He turned around to look upon Steve pointing a gun at his head. When had he gotten a gun? Stephen wasn't sure, but there was something almost comical about the small man holding a revolver to Stephen's chest. Surely Steve knew Stephen could pluck it out of his hands in a second, and that he didn't, nor had he ever, given off an intimidating aura, but yet there he stood.

"Morning," said Stephen.

"Get out," said Steve.

"May I ask where this hostility is coming from at such an early hour?" Stephen leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're going to tell me who the hell you are," Steve demanded. "And what you want from me."

"You know my name," said Stephen. "And you know exactly what I want from you, darling."

Steve's cheeks reddened, "How old are you?"

"That's a rather rude question."

"Answer me!" Steve yelled.

"Or what?" Stephen chuckled softly. "You're gonna shoot me? Think about it, darling. Even if that bullet hits me, you just pissed off a vampire, a rather hungry vampire. Your neighbors will hear the gunshot, call the police, and I'll be gone when they get here, leaving you to be locked up in a psych ward. They already think you're weak and pathetic. Not fit to live by yourself. Don't get them any more reasons."

Steve was shaking with anger, "Shut up!"

"Put the gun down," said Stephen. "Before I take it from you."

For a tense moment Steve kept the gun aimed at Stephen's chest, but he finally took a deep breath and lowered it, his eyes fixed on Stephen's face. Stephen looked back, taking in the soft features that had been burned into his mind since he first saw the painting of the boy all those months back. He saw a boy who wanted to prove himself to others, who wasn't quick to anger but was quick to defend others. A sad, lonely boy looked down upon by his peers for not being physically up to par. Who tried to compensate for others by playing the hero.

"What do you want this time?" Steve asked.

"Your friend Bucky, how much do you know about him?"

"I know more about him than I do you," Steve challenged.

"He's dangerous," said Stephen. "Stay away from him."

Steve laughed a disbelieving laugh, "You're kidding!"

"Dead serious."

"You know you have no right to make such demands, right?" Steve asked, looking almost incredulous from Stephen's order.

"I just did," warned Stephen. "I mean it, stay away from him."

"No," said Steve. "No way in Hell. Bucky is my friend. My _best _friend."

"I'm not asking, darling," said Stephen. "He's dangerous."

"If he's dangerous enough to have you rattled," said Steve. "Then I'm definitely keeping him around."

"Steve," Stephen straightened off the wall. "You will do as I say."

"Or what?" Steve challenged, raising his eyebrows. "You'll kill me?"

Stephen chuckled. Each and every time, they think they didn't matter a thing to him. Each and every time they challenged him, pissed him off, drove him crazy with want and love. Stephen felt his body moving towards the boy before he could stop himself, and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the couch, Steve on top of him, his small legs on either side of him. 

"What are you doing?" Steve gasped. 

Stephen didn't answer him. He felt his mouth at Steve's neck, laying kisses all over the pale, smooth skin. Steve began to pull away, his hands on Stephen's chest to help him put some distance between them, but Stephen wasn't in the mood to allow such a thing to happen. He grabbed Steve's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. He continued to kiss across the boy's neck until Steve let out a soft sound that Stephen immediately recognized as a moan. 

His sweet spot. Stephen marked the skin there, enjoying the moans Steve let out. When he finally pulled away, Steve's cheeks were burning red. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Stephen released Steve's hair and Steve turned his head away, a look of anger crossing his face. He then turned his head back to Stephen and began banging his fists on Stephen's chest. 

Stephen grabbed both of Steve's wrists in one hand and pulled them down to his lap, jerking the boy forward and catching his lips in a kiss. Steve pulled on his wrists but after a moment seemed to give up, going limp and doing nothing as Stephen kissed him. When Stephen noticed that Steve wasn't responding he pulled away with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Not gonna kiss me back?" Stephen asked.

"Go to Hell," Steve mumbled. 

"So stubborn," Stephen lamented. "So very stubborn."

"Let me go."

"Why?" Stephen cocked his head to the side. "So you can attack me again?"

"It's hard to resist the temptation," Steve snapped. 

"So small yet such a spitfire," Stephen teased. "You drive me crazy. In more ways than one."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Steve asked, closing his eyes. "Why me?"

Stephen thought to himself for a moment, all of his years rushing through his minds to form an explanation, "Because...you are my punishment."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. Midterms have been kicking my ass!

Nervous was a feeling Stephen hadn't felt in decades. He usually moved through the world an emotionless, brooding entity that inspired both fear, curiosity, and desire. Throughout the years he had had multiple flings with men, women, every single one meaning nothing to him. Then they'd come back, the being that tormented him for centuries, and at first he'd try to resist, try to fight back against the curse, but he couldn't help himself. He had to see the spark in their eyes created by the love that birthed them five centuries ago. He had to hold them, know them, know if they carried any of the memories from before. 

Tonight he would tell Tony everything. As he fixed his tie in the mirror he chuckled to himself. When he had first felt the painting done, felt the new person whose body his love's soul inhabited, he went to the dark room immediately. He first felt confused. Another boy? Usually there weren't two boys in a row. It would mostly be women with a guy splattered in there. Times were changing, and no one cared as much. In the past Stephen had kept the feelings to himself, knowing that they were too proud to have romantic relations with a man, no matter how much they wanted it. Wanted him. 

He walked out of his room towards Tony's room. The door was slightly open. He pushed it open to see Tony standing there, already ready, wearing a fitted half sleeved black shirt and black slacks. Sometimes just looking at Tony drove Stephen crazy, and he bit everything back to grab the man, throw him on the bed and take him. He didn't understand why Tony resisted so much. From what Stephen had witnessed Tony had numerous sexual conquests, both men and women, so he thought the stubborn man wouldn't mind, but Tony fought tooth and nail against him for everything. Stephen didn't know whether he loved that about him or if it was the thing about Tony that pissed him off the most. 

Tony looked at him, eyes wary, "Is it time? Are you gonna tell me everything now?"

"Patience, darling," Stephen purred. "You're hungry, right?"

"I..." Tony seemed to bite back a remark. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Yes. I'm hungry. But don't try to distract me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Stephen. "You might want to be sitting down for what I tell you."

Tony rolled his eyes but followed Stephen into the dining room. Stephen pulled the chair out for Tony, and Tony let out a smart remark under his breath but Stephen didn't register it. He instead took in Tony's smell. He had showered and used his cedar citrus soap. The smell seemed to fit Tony, oddly. He leaned in and gave a quick nip under Tony's ear. Tony froze, his body stiffening, but he didn't say a word. 

"Just sit down," whispered Stephen, and he saw Tony's body shutter slightly. 

Tony did what he said and Stephen occupied the chair opposite his love. For a moment he studied Tony, his hair, his eyes, his mouth, taking in everything and drawing the strength to explain. They ate for a while in silence. Tony looked restless, and Stephen could tell he was waiting for everything, as he watched Stephen like a watchful hawk. 

"Enjoying the steak?" Stephen asked.

"Just tell me," Tony pleaded. "I deserve to know."

Stephen took a deep breath, "I'm a vampire."

Tony scoffed, "No shit, really?"

Stephen gave a half-smile at his sarcasm, "I'm 500 years old." Tony's mouth clamped shut. "Centuries ago I was nothing but a sorcerer. The most powerful in the world. The Sorcerer Supreme of The Western Clan. There was an Eastern Clan, a Southern Clan, and a Northern Clan. I was arrogant, power hungry, certifiably insane. It was forbidden for a Sorcerer Supreme to fall in love. But I did. With the Sorceress Supreme of the Southern Clan. God, I loved her. We defied our own laws, our own people to be together in secret for years. But I was betrayed by one of my lieutenants. Instead of being sentenced to death, I was sentenced to immortality. My love was killed but sentenced to live again in different bodies for eternity, never remembering who she truly was." Tony was looking quite pale now. "You are her new incarnation." 

"You're insane," whispered Tony. 

"Don't give me that crap, darling," chuckled Stephen. "You know it's true. You know that you want me."

"Shut up," Tony said quietly. 

"For centuries she's come over and over again and I fall in love again and over again but I can never _have _her," Stephen frowned. 

"Why not just turn her into a vampire?" Asked Tony. 

"The spell prevents it," said Stephen. "Believe me, I've tried."

"I don't understand," Tony dragged his hands down his face. "Why did you kidnap me? Who do you need to keep me safe from?"

"My lieutenant," Stephen said resentfully. "He immortalized himself and he sought your life essence to bring his brother back from the dead."

"What?" Tony gasped.

"You were protected before, you had a bracelet that I would give you to keep your essence hidden," said Stephen. "But your last life...Steve...he broke it. I can't make another one without the help of the Clan, and I'm forbidden to go back. It was when he broke it that I decided I couldn't play nice anymore. I had to resort to more drastic measures to protect you."

"Can't you kill this guy?" Tony asked. "Your lieutenant?"

Stephen shook his head, "He has too much power. I've been running from him for the past five centuries. If he finds both of us, he'll kill us." Stephen looked over at Tony, who was shaking, and smirked. "Don't look like that, darling. You know everything now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh, shut up!" Tony snapped. "I never asked for this!"

Tony stood from the table abruptly and stormed off to his bedroom. Stephen abruptly stood and followed him. He caught hold of Tony's hand and Tony turned on him, pushing him away. 

"Get away from me!" Tony yelled. "I'm getting out of here! You'll have to kill me to keep me here!"

Tony grabbed a nearby vase and raised it with intention to smash it on Stephen's head but Stephen twisted it out of Tony's grip and flung it across the hall. He grabbed Tony and pulled him to him, kissing him roughly on the mouth. Tony pushed against his chest but Stephen held him firmly. 

_Sleep. _He urged. _Calm down, and sleep. _

Tony's attempts to push him away got weaker and weaker until he went limp in Stephen's arms. Stephen disconnected their lips, looking down at the soul that had tormented him for five centuries, and would continue to torment him for eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony awoke, he felt numb as the events of the previous night replayed in his head. The information Stephen had told him came rushing into his mind like a storm of crazy. He remembered Stephen forcing his mouth to Tony's in an effort to calm him, then Tony remembered falling limpless and helpless into the vampire's arms. He thought again of his bar, how it was doing, if anyone even cared that he was gone. 

He knew it was morning as the light poured through the window. He sat up lazily, his mind and body still buzzing. Why did he have to be dragged into this world that included monsters and sorcerers trying to kill him? Why couldn't he just be left alone? He at first used to at times regret his life of callously sleeping around, grumpily living alone, but he would take that to this. Being the prisoner of a vampire with his life in mortal danger. 

The lock clicked and the door opened. In stepped Stephen. Tony glared at him, his feelings now uncertain of the vampire. Did he feel hatred at being cooped up here, or did a sick part of him actually feel a little grateful that the vampire cared enough about him to want to keep him safe. Either way, Tony couldn't bring himself to even look in Stephen's direction, turning his face towards the barred window. 

"Tony," Stephen said softly. "I...think I told you too much last night. Too fast. Are you alright?"

"Is that your version of an apology?" Tony demanded, irritated. "What the hell did you do to me last night?"

"It's a trick the older vampires know," answered Stephen. "We can lull humans to sleep with our kiss. We only rarely use it though. You were getting awfully hysterical last night."

Tony felt his insides starting to grow bitter, "Gee, I wonder why. It's not liked I was kidnapped by a vampire and am now being hunted by an evil witch or something."

"Sorcerer," Stephen corrected. 

"I just want this to end," Tony buried his face in his hands. "I mean, this can't be your plan forever? Just keep me here until I die of old age? And then what? You wait until that painting paints a new me and then you repeat? What about us? What about the lives we live? I have a life, Stephen. You can't just rip that away from me."

Stephen's eyes were dark, "Do you have any ideas, Tony on how to kill the extremely powerful witch? As a vampire, I can no longer do magic."

"You were the Sorcerer Supreme," Tony said. "There has to be something you can do. Some spell you remember."

Stephen shook his head but closed his eyes. "Maybe. I do remember...no...too risky. Quite possibly...no...don't have the materials." His eyes opened. "I have nothing. The spell he created for his immortality is relatively new. I don't have much to counteract it."

"Why were you the Sorcerer Supreme again?" Tony grumbled.

"Most humans forget things after five years," said Stephen. "Now multiply that by 100, and you'll see my dilemma, darling." 

"Well we need to come up with a better plan than keep Tony hostage!" Tony snapped. 

"There isn't one!" Stephen snapped back, and Tony flinched. Stephen sighed and inched closer. "I've looked but...the bracelet was the only thing keeping you safe, and Steve smashed it."

Tony cursed his former life in his mind. "Can't you make another one?"

"It was gifted to me by the clan," said Stephen. 

"I mean, can't you make one just like it?" asked Tony. "One that the clan doesn't have to give you?"

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, but that would involve something I don't want to do."

"What's that?" asked Tony.

Stephen glared at him, a dark amusement in his eyes, "Put on your coat. We're going out."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been weeks since Tony had felt the outside air, and when he stepped out into it for the first time in what felt like forever, the cool oxygen nearly suffocated him with its freshness. He paused, closing his eyes and allowing the air to consume him. It wasn't until Stephen locked his hand around Tony's upper arm that he remembered the situation and that even though he was outside, he still wasn't free. Not in the slightest. 

"Let's keep moving, Shawshank," Stephen joked.

They made their way to Stephen's sleek black car. Tony remembered the first night he had crawled into that car, his loins tingling with anticipation at going home with Stephen and having another night of mindless fun. Little did he know that he would come to regret it. When they first arrived at Stephen's private parking spot, Stephen had practically hauled Tony from the car. Tony hadn't been sure how to respond.

He hated to admit it, but Stephen had been right. Never before had he been the powerless one. Never before had he been the one helpless and at the mercy of another. For as long as he could remember Tony had had some form of control over his own life, and now it hung in the hands of a sexy vampire, and he wasn't sure what he could do to detangle it. 

As people passed Tony vaguely wondered if it'd be smart to try to call for help. What would Stephen do? Why wasn't the sunlight burning him? And if it wasn't burning him, why wasn't he sparkling? Would Stephen kill anyone who tried to help him? The most that would probably happen is Tony would be thrown over Stephen's shoulder, stuffed into the car and by the next week they would be in a new country...a new prison. 

"Get in," Stephen ordered, opening the car door for Tony. 

Tony turned to look Stephen in the eyes, not in defiance, but to try to get some hold of what the vampire was thinking. Surely he knew this was a huge risk, that taking him outside the apartment gave him ample opportunity to escape. But Stephen looked annoying unbothered, like the thought of Tony escaping wasn't even an option to him. It most likely wasn't even an option to Tony. Many times he had tried to outrun, outsmart, and overpower the vampire, and each time it failed.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked. 

"You'll find out when we get there," said Stephen. 

"I want to know now," Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

Stephen smirked, "Darling, must we do this now?"

"Why can't you tell me?" Tony asked next. 

"Get in the damn car, Tony, or do I have to make you?" 

Tony clenched his jaw and got into the car, slamming the door shut. In the next couple of seconds Stephen was next to him turning the ignition key and starting the car up. And then they were pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the street. The inside of Stephen's car smelled nice, like leather and peppermints. Tony wondered if the vampire had any around, but thought it would be silly to ask such a question. 

"For the record, you're probably right," Stephen said.

Tony looked at him, "What?"

"You're probably right," Stephen repeated. "My plan probably would be to hogtie you and drag you across the Pacific Ocean if bad went to worse."

Tony glowered at the vampire, "You know I'd fight you tooth and nail, right?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Stephen replied.

"What was she like?" Tony blurted out. "The first...me?"

Stephen seemed to tense up, before exhaling. "She was...stubborn, like you. Beautiful, like you. Smart, like you. And...well she was everything to me." Stephen's blue eyes burned into the red ones that haunted Tony's dreams. "I loved her more than anything."

"Do you ever miss her?" asked Tony.

"How can I miss her when she sits right next to me?"

"But I'm not her," said Tony, almost apologetically. "I'm a new person. A new being. A new entity. Surely that bothers you? Why should you even care what happens to me if I'm not her?"

Stephen didn't reply, and the rest of the drive was covered in a blanket of foreboding silence.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stay in the car," Stephen ordered.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Because these people are dangerous," Stephen answered. 

Tony was in the mood to be a little shit, "Aww, the big bad vampire can't protect me?"

Stephen cocked his head to the side, "Trust me, darling, you don't want to--"

"But I do," argued Tony. "I'm in this now, and I want to know what's going on. You can't keep me locked up on the sidelines forever. If this is something happening concerning my life, I want to be able to know what's going on."

Stephen's jaw clenched, "You are a terror." 

"I though you liked that about me," challenged Tony. 

Stephen smirked, "Fine. Just let me do most of the talking."

When his door unlocked, Tony stepped out into the open air. He looked over at Stephen, and nearly laughed at how out of place the vampire looked. In the rough and rugged neighborhood, Stephen stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing a black suit, a black V-neck, and black dress shoes. He looked like the kind of guy to be mugged in a place like this, though Tony pitied the poor fool who dared to try and attack a vampire.

Their destination was a rundown building that loomed over them with a darkness that chilled Tony's inside. The door resembled a cold, wooden block, and it shook and wobbled like it might shatter when Stephen knocked on it. After a moment of silence, Tony opened his mouth to ask if this was even the right address when suddenly the door opened, revealing a woman. She was of average height with a slim build, long and wavy auburn hair, and green eyes. 

"Well well well," She said with a smug smile. "If it isn't Dr. Strange."

"Doctor?" Echoed Tony. 

"That's what we used to call him about a hundred years ago," She said, never taking her eyes off of Stephen. "Who's he? He smells...human."

"He is human," answered Stephen. "He's her. The new Natasha."

At that the woman froze and turned her gaze onto Tony, "Oh...how interesting." 

"We need a new bracelet," said Stephen. "To block Loki."

"What makes you think I can do that?" asked the woman. "That's powerful clan magic." She waved a hand lazily in Tony's direction. "Is he even willing to do that?"

"Tony will proudly tell you that he hasn't really been given much of a choice these past few weeks," Stephen smirked, and Tony bit back the urge to punch him.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He's kidnapped me," Tony spat out. He needed to tell _someone_. 

The woman suddenly turned on Stephen with dark eyes, "Stephen, again? We talked about this! First you did this with Maria, now this poor boy?"

"What?" Tony asked. "Who's...Maria?"

The woman then began rubbing her hands together, "How much have you really told him, Stephen?"

Stephen's eyes turned to the threatening red, "Don't you dare--"

She blew on her hands and a red dust travelled from them and onto Stephen. The vampire tensed up, letting out a gasp of air, before he fell backwards down the steps and onto the cold, hard pavement, his eyes fluttering closed.

Tony looked back to the woman, eyes wide, "What...what did you just do?"

The woman smiled at him, "My name is Wanda Maximoff. I'm a witch. I'm afraid I can't make you another bracelet, my friend...but I did just give you something very valuable."

"What's that?" asked Tony nervously.

She looked at the unconscious vampire, "A head start."


	13. Chapter 13

"I---I don't understand," Tony could only stare at Stephen's motionless body lying down on the pavement. 

Turning back to the with, Wanda, he had thousands of questions but she was already back inside her apartment, at the kitchen. He hurried inside and closed the door. He knew that reasonably he should be taking her head start and stealing Stephen's car and driving off anywhere, back to his bar, the nearest airport and running away to Cuba or France but he had questions. This woman had just given him the first taste of true freedom in weeks, and not freedom that was half-assedly granted to him by Stephen, but in a way that still had him under the vampire's thumb.

"What did you just do to him?" Tony asked. 

"I shut him down like a computer," said Wanda, who was nonchalantly pouring honey into her tea. "But he'll start up eventually. I give it a couple hours. You should really get out of here before he wakes up and kidnaps you again."

"Who's Maria?" Tony decided to push more questions and get as much out of this chick as possible "One of my past lives?"

"Yes," Wanda said, sounding almost melancholic. "Stephen held her against her will as well. He eventually let her go after she became so depressed and so miserable, and Stephen was so heartbroken. He tried to take his own life. I was there for him but...it's never enough. It's either her or nothing."

Tony swallowed nervously, "And by her...you mean..."

"Natasha," Wanda said bitterly. "Her soul lives in you, you know."

"But I'm not her," Tony argued.

"I guessed so," Wanda smiled coyly. "She didn't have a dick. You know, you should really get moving."

"You really can't make me a necklace?" Tony asked. "Or...bracelet, whatever? To mask me from this evil sorcerer?"

"There are _others _who can help you," She said. "But they're all the way in Los Angeles."

"Can you take me to them? Pretty please?" Tony asked. 

Wanda let out a laugh, "I have to go on the run, too. I wish Stephen hadn't brought you here. Not only is Loki most likely tracking you now that your bracelet is broken but he most likely knows you're here and is very well on his way. I've lived in this house for 130 years and now Stephen has fucking ruined everything."

"I'm sorry," Tony said glumly. "I'm truly sorry for bringing you into this, but all I'm asking is for you to get me there. And then afterwards we can be done with each other and you won't be in the crossfire anymore. I need you. I need...someone. I can't trust Stephen and...no one else would believe me. Even if they did, they wouldn't care enough to help me."

Sympathy flashed in Wanda's eyes, and she looked down at her cup of tea. Her eyes flashed with various emotions too quickly for Tony to decipher them before she sighed and looked at him, her eyes dark. 

"Fine, I'll take you there," She said. "But we fly, and you're paying for the airplane tickets. Plus, you have to help me pack."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been so long since Steve and Bucky had had a night out to themselves. Bucky's new job required him going out all day and all night and he hardly visited Steve's apartment. For that, Steve was slightly glad. Stephen had practically moved in and ever since Stephen's threat towards his best friend, he didn't want to spark any drama between the two. Bucky was a tough son of a gun who had beat down many bullies who dared antagonize Steve, but he didn't want to see Stephen snap Bucky's neck like a twig. The thought made him shudder. 

"Cold?" Bucky asked, catching the reaction. 

"No," said Steve immediately. 

"Tired?" Bucky asked next.

"No," Steve said almost defensively. "Nothing's wrong. This is fine. This is perfect. I...I've missed hanging out with you. Just the two of us." For some reason when he said that Stephen's shining, threatening red eyes flashed in his mind. 

"You've been quiet all night," Bucky observed. "What's on your mind? Is it work?"

"No...I..." _There's a vampire stalking me. _That didn't exactly sound right however. "I've just missed you."

"I know i've been away a lot," Bucky said apologetically. "Things have been...complicated. I'm sorry."

"What's going on, Buck?" Steve begged. "Please tell me."

"We've been over this," Bucky said, his eyes turning icy, an expression Steve had gotten accustomed to over the past couple of months. "I can't."

"Why not?" Steve asked bitterly. "Because I'm poor and little and I need your constant protection?"

"You know it's not that simple," Bucky snapped. "But yes, it is my job as your friend to protect you."

"Don't do me any favors," Steve snapped back. "Thanks for the drink, but I should be getting home before it gets too late."

"Steve--" Bucky began, reaching for his smaller friend who had already stood from his seat.

Steve dodged out of the way however and was storming towards the door. He pushed the doors open and stepped out into the cold city air. He felt the tears building up in his eyes. He missed when his life was simple. He missed when him and Bucky saw each other daily. He missed the time of his life when Stephen didn't force his way into his apartment and hold him to him, kissing up his body and making Steve pant and feel things he'd never felt before. 

"Thinking of me, darling?" Purred a familiar voice.

Steve's body reacted before his mind could keep up. He felt his legs running in the opposite direction, taking off as fast as possible. He didn't bother to look back, because he knew what the outcome would be. Hands grabbed his waist and he felt the world moving quickly before he was softly pressed up against an alley wall. He cast his eyes up to lock his gaze with that of Stephen.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Steve gasped, out of breath from the running and practically being yanked off his feet. 

"You're upset," Stephen noted. "Was it the dog?"

"Don't talk about Bucky like that," Steve said. "He's my best friend."

"He's dangerous for you to be around."

Steve let out an ironic bark of laughter, "Look who's talking."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Steve."

"I don't believe you."

"You want me," Stephen purred, leaning his head down and nipping at Steve's bottom lip. "You don't like that though because for a good chunk of your life you've lusted after Bucky. But he doesn't want you like you want him. You're finally realizing that. He doesn't want you like I do, and i want you _bad_."

Steve felt his chest rising and falling quickly. He didn't know what to say, but deep down he knew Stephen was right. He knew that he wanted him, but he wasn't sure why. He knew that he secretly liked feeling Stephen's lips on his, but a part of himself told him to fight it, that he deserved someone nice, and there was nothing nice about Stephen. 

"I can't trust you," Steve breathed. 

"Yes, you can," A hungry edge had been added to Stephen's tone. "You _can_."

Steve didn't know whether or not he had pulled Stephen down to him, or whether or not Stephen had leaned down on his own, but the next thing he knew they were kissing each other hungrily. Steve was grabbing Stephen's jacket, his knuckles turning white. Their lips moved in synchronization and for a moment Steve couldn't imagine himself doing anything else but being in that alleyway and kissing this man...vampire...whatever.

Suddenly Stephen pulled away and Steve was shocked by the action, as it was the last thing he would've expected him to do. 

"What?" Steve breathed. 

"You're cold as ice," Stephen said softly. "We should get you somewhere warm."

"Your place?" Steve offered wistfully. He had never been and had grown curious of where the vampire lived. He didn't exactly think it was a dark cave with bats hanging from the ceiling. 

"Not yet, darling," Stephen smirked. "Yours."

"Fine," Steve didn't know why he was agreeing so fast. All he knew was that he wanted Stephen's mouth and warmth back on him.

Stephen leaned back down for one more kiss and Steve tilted his head back, ready to intercept it before suddenly Stephen paused once again. 

"Steve!" yelled a voice. 

Steve turned his head to see Bucky standing in the mouth of the alleyway, his eyes wide and unbelieving. 

"What are you doing?" Bucky demanded. "Get away from him!"

"We should leave," Stephen whispered in Steve's ear. 

"Steve, come here now!" Bucky yelled. "That man is dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself," Steve snapped. 

"No, you can't," Bucky shouted, and the words hit Steve like a slap in the face. "This is gonna sound crazy, but that man is a vampire!"


End file.
